I Just Called To Say I Love You
by Maethordhinen
Summary: Harry has arranged a surprise for his girlfriend Daphne, while at the same time ensuring everyone knows that he loves her completely.


I Just Called To Say I Love You

Maethordhinen

Summary: In his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry decides to proclaim his love to the Great Hall, in a spectacular fashion. The song is 'I just Called To Say I Love You' by Stevie Wonder.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor I just called to say I love you, they each belong to their respective owners.

Harry Potter was sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts waiting for the mail owls to arrive as he had arranged a special surprise for his secret girlfriend of two years, not even Ron or Hermione knew about her. He didn't dare eat until he knew of her response, though he knew that if she broke up with him he would never eat again.

Suddenly there was a loud flapping noise as the owls arrived, his snowy owl diving for his girlfriend, who started looking worried about the colour of the envelope in the owl's beak, everyone else was watching her, as only one person in Hogwarts had a snowy owl that beautiful, and that was Harry Potter, many people wondered why Harry would be sending a howler to Daphne Greengrass of all people.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the shouting the Harry was almost renowned for as Daphne tentatively opened the envelope, but that never came, instead they heard music start suddenly, which was followed by singing.

_No New Year's Day to celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day_

All the muggleborns and muggle raised halfbloods knew the song that had started, and were starting to work it out.

_No April rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

At this point even Crabbe and Goyle had worked out what was happening as Daphne's eyes glistened with tears of absolute joy.

_No summer's high  
No warm July  
No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies  
_

Every woman in the room had tears in their eyes at the romantic gesture Harry and organised, while glaring at their boyfriends for not doing the same sort of gesture, which in turn made them glare at Harry.

_No Libra sun  
No Halloween  
__No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is, though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart  


Daphne suddenly raced across the Hall and wrapped her arms around Harry to bring him into a kiss like he had never experienced.

_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
of my heart_

As Harry and Daphne kissed everyone in the hall applauded with the Weasley Twins wolf whistling.

_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
baby of my heart_

"You truly are the baby of my heart, Daphne, I love you with all my soul." Harry proclaimed, with love and honesty in his eyes. It took every bit of Daphne's strength not to start crying at Harry's declaration of love. "We should thank Fred and George for this, after all it was their invention that allowed this, the Proclaimer, designed specifically for declarations of love.

Seventh Year

Harry and Daphne had been dating for six years now and all the members of staff were reminded of another couple who graced the halls of Hogwarts many years ago, Lily and James Potter, and all the staff could see another Potter couple in the works, which was confirmed one day in the Great Hall, starting with Harry using exactly the same Proclaimer that he used in Fourth Year, causing a repeat of the events except for one thing, Harry proposing to Daphne, ready and willing to spend his entire life with her, whatever they may face.


End file.
